Why You?
by rubisora18117
Summary: Side story to Why Mother?. Jonouchi tells of the day the accident occurred and what happens afterwards. Slight Shonenai. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only this lovely (yet depressing) plot.

**Random Talk:** WOOT! Side story time! First off, this is a side story to "Why Mother?". If you haven't read that yet and you like this one, read it. You don't have to read "Why Mother?" to understand this one. This could be considered a story of it's own. Second, this story is from Jonouchi's point of view. It's all about how Jonouchi handles what happened to the Kaiba Brothers. Third, I used more Japanese words than in "Why Mother?" because my style has changed in the past year. Lastly, yes, this is shonen-ai since no one complained about the idea. Yay for puppyshipping! If you don't like it, don't read it! The T rating is just to be safe.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, attempted suicide, and violence.

**Dedication:** This fic is dedicated to PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe because she actually was the one who was looking forward to this. And of course to my loyal beta, changeofheart18782, for sticking with me this long and for putting up with my yaoi fangirl-ness.

* * *

Mother's Day is a day kids give their thanks to their mothers for being, well, mothers. I have no point to celebrate this stupid holiday because 'kaa-san (1) left me with 'tou-san (2) when I was eight. To make things worse, she couldn't leave alone. She had to take Shizuka, my little sister. So what's the point of celebrating a holiday that children thank their mothers when mine abandoned me? 

Of course, there are others out there that have it worse when it comes to this holiday. Like the Kaiba brothers for example. Both of their parents are dead, for reasons I don't want to explain. Not to mention a cruel CEO adopted them named Gozaburo. The bright side, Kaiba Gozaburo is no longer among the living.

You might be wondering who the heck I am. I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, but some call me Jou. This is the story of the time I almost lost two people I considered friends and really care about.

* * *

It all started on Mother's Day. I was just heading over to Yuugi's house to help him with the surprise party he was throwing for his mother. And, with my luck, I was running late because they were short of people at my part-time job. Let's not forget it was raining, and I didn't even have an umbrella. But now I know it was the best and worst luck anyone could get. I was running on the opposite side of the street from Domino Graveyard when I ran into someone. 

"Sorry!" I yelled at the other. "I'm just in a rush and-"

"Just watch it, makeinu!" (3) the other yelled at me.

"Kaiba! I knew I always have bad luck today, but this is the worst! Look, I'm running late to Yuugi's house, so I don't have time to mess with you! Hey, I'm talking to you!" I yelled as Kaiba crossed the street without looking.

"Like you said, you're in a rush. And so am I!" The thing with Kaiba is that he doesn't think when he really should. If he was thinking, he would have thought about not jaywalking.

"Kaiba! Look out!" I yelled. I watched in horror as a red Honda Civic raced towards Kaiba. Not only that, but the driver was driving erratically, like he (or she) was drunk, and they ran a red light.

"What now make-" Kaiba managed to say right before he was hit.

"Kaiba!" I ran over to where the CEO laid in the street, in a pool of his own blood. It looked like it was hard to breath, let alone talk. But because of how stubborn and stupid Kaiba is, he decided to talk about some nonsense. Well, that's what I thought at the time. Good thing I listened, because it turned out to be very important.

"Inu…" Kaiba muttered. "Jonouchi… Get… Mokuba…"

"Mokuba? Where is he? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"No… I think… he's in… the graveyard… Save him…"

"Right. Hey, is some one calling an ambulance or what!"

"Forget about… me… Get Mokuba…. Now…"

"Right. I'll be right back!"

"Hurry… I-I think something… bad is… g-going to… happen to… him…" That was the last thing I heard Kaiba say before he passed out.

"Kaiba? Kaiba! Wake up, you idiot! Don't fall asleep on me!" I yelled out desperately.

About five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. That was probably the best luck that day; the hospital was already ten minutes away by car.

"I'll be right back," I said to the closest paramedic to me. Then, I ran to the graveyard without waiting for a reply.

I kept calling Mokuba, hoping that the little guy would hear me. But he couldn't because he was kinda sleeping. What I mean is that he was on the verge of death because, from the look of things, he slashed his wrist. I didn't even bother to try and wake him. I just picked him up and ran all the way back to where Kaiba was. Good thing the paramedics were still there.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Have room for one more."

"Oh my…" One of the paramedics said. "We shouldn't do this, but I doubt there's enough time to wait for another ambulance. Do you think you could hold him?"

"Sure."

* * *

As soon as we got to the hospital, a team of doctors and nurses took both Kaiba brothers into the emergency room. That's when I remembered about Yuugi's surprise party for his mother. So, I decided to give him a call. 

"Moshi moshi, (4) Kame Game Shop. How can I help you?" Yuugi answered.

"Yuugi, get down to Domino Hospital, quick!" I yelled.

"Jonouchi? Why are you there?" Yuugi asked, panic in his voice.

"I'll explain later! Just get down here! You call Anzu while I call Honda!"

"Right! I'll be there soon!"

"Make it fast! I think I'm starting to see reporters outside."

"Reporters? What ever you have to say can't be good."

"Trust me, it's worse than you think."

I hung up with Yuugi and called Honda. The conversation basically was the same as the one I had with Yuugi, except he kinda spazed out about the reporters. I reassured him it wasn't someone famous we don't know. I had a feeling he has a good idea who was in the hospital

About ten minutes after I arrived here, there was a mob of reporters outside. There were police stopping any of them in. The few that actually got inside were escorted _politely_ out. And it wasn't just reporters. Members of both Kaiba brothers' fan club were in that same mob and escorted out when one got inside. So, this caused some problems for my friends when they arrived.

"Please, we need to go inside!" Yuugi pleaded to one of the police officer.

"I'm sorry," the officer said. "Unless you are in need of medical assistance, we can't let you in."

"Hey, those are the friends I said I" was going to invite," I said to a detective that was standing near me. Luckily, he was the one who was in-charge of the investigation for the accident.

"That's right, you said three of your friends were going to come," the detective said. "Taku, those three are allowed to come in. They're friends of Jonouchi."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" the officer named Taku said. He moved aside to let my friends in. Of course, the mob was not that happy about that especially the fan girls.

"Okay, Jonouchi, you better tell us what's going on here," Honda said.

"Yeah!" Anzu yelled. "Who's so important that there has to be police making sure the mob gets in?"

"Umm, try the Kaiba brothers," I said.

"What?" Yuugi asked. "You mean Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun are here?"

"Yeah. Kaiba was hit by a car while we think Mokuba might have tried to commit suicide. Just don't tell anyone yet. They want to keep this as low profile as they can. So far, the media doesn't know what happened to Mokuba. Everyone thinks he was attacked and was taken to graveyard to die."

"Let me guess, that was your idea," Anzu said.

"Actually, the media already came up with that story," Jonouchi said. "Why fix something that sounds good?"

"Is anyone here for Kaiba Seto and Mokuba?" a doctor asked. His nametag said Hitomi.

"I guess we are," I said. "I was the one who came with them. So, how are they?"

"Let's start with Mokuba-kun," Dr. Hitomi said. "The blood transfusion was a success, and he should wake up any time now. He's no longer in critical condition and is now resting in our recovery ward. The problem is Kaiba-san."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"First off, his rib cage is shattered. Luckily, it didn't puncture his lung. Besides his ribs, his right arm and both legs are shattered. We managed to stop the bleeding. Currently, we are running a blood transfusion on him. But, while we were operating on him, he fell into a coma. There is even a chance he may never wake up. He's in the ICU currently. This is because we don't want to take any chances. Plus, the security there is amazing. Meaning, the press won't be able to get access to Kaiba-san's condition unless someone who knows tells."

"Wow, sounds like you really went out of your way for them," Anzu said.

"We thought it would be most convenient for not only Kaiba-san and his brother, but for us as well."

"Just so you wouldn't get sued, right?" Honda asked, rudely if you asked me.

"Actually, Kaiba-san is still in critical condition. Plus, we usually have our coma patients in the ICU. We also respect our patient's privacy. Look, I know it seems that we are trying to make sure we wouldn't get sued. But, I'm taking this seriously."

"We believe you," Yuugi said.

"Thank you. I have other patients to tend to. You can visit Mokuba-kun if you want to, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see Kaiba-san. That is, if you want to. Not many want to see someone they know in his condition." We watched Dr. Hitomi leave. All was silent among us. It seemed time has stopped.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked. I guess my face showed my concern.

"Yeah. I will be," I muttered. "Come on, guys. Let's go check on Mokuba."

* * *

We never expected to see Mokuba like this. The little guy looked even smaller. There were a few wires and tubes hooked up to him. It was a little scary. To think Mokuba might have done this to himself wasn't helping either. No twelve-year-old should ever be in that situation. It made me wonder why he did it in the first place. 

"Oh my god," Anzu said. She and Yuugi looked like they were about to cry or something. Honda looked really mad. Who could blame any of them?

"Why did this happen?" Yuugi asked, finally letting his tears fall.

"Who knows," I said. "All we can do right now is hope that Mokuba and Kaiba will be alright. I would hate to see them die so soon…"

"We should have someone watching over both of them as much as we can," Anzu said.

"Good idea, Anzu-chan," Yuugi said. "Since Kaiba-kun doesn't mind me that much, I think should watch over him."

"What!" I yelled. I think I scared everyone. "Kaiba hates us! At least we should play jan ken pon (5) to see who's in charge of watching him." Okay, they are looking at me strange now. They probably think I lost my mind. The thing is, I think I might have.

"Are you sure, Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Yup! So, let's get this over with. Loser watches over Kaiba."

* * *

Well, I was stuck with watching over Kaiba the next day. I usually know what Honda and Anzu are going to play and when. But that time, I chose what would make me lose on the first try. Honda said he was going to stick around so I would try and kill Kaiba. Of course, it was a joke. 

We decided to spend the rest of the day in Mokuba's room. We had to call Yuugi's mother letting her know where we were, since we had a party all planned out. She completely understood. I guess it's because she was a mother and all. Yuugi was getting a little upset. Not angry upset, depressing upset. I think that applied to Anzu as well. Honda was more of the angry upset. Me? I couldn't stand being in that room much longer. Maybe it's because I was the one who found both of them. I even had to stand outside of the room.

"Okay, what's up, Jonouchi?" Honda asked. "You could have won that game, but you didn't. You better explain."

"I guess I choked," I muttered.

"Yeah, right. Tell me the truth."

"Okay! I just feel guilt for Kaiba. I want to be there when he wakes up so I could tell him I how sorry I was. It really was my fault he's here in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Jonouchi. You didn't know this was going to happen. So, let it go."

"You're right. It's just…"

"Oh, you are kidding me…"

"I'm not! I just can't help it…"

* * *

The next day, Honda and I headed to Kaiba's room right after school. There were still a few reporters at the hospital. But, for the most part, the place was as calm as a hospital can be. Yuugi said he was going to head over there with Anzu after stopping by his house. 

We arrived at Kaiba's room. I was afraid of what was behind that door. I mean, Mokuba's condition was a little scary. So, if Kaiba's condition is worse, I don't think I want to see him right now. He looked bad enough right after that car hit him.

"So, are we going in or what?" Honda asked me.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Let's go in."

Honda opened the door and we went inside. What we saw was really unexpected. Kaiba had even more wires and tubes connected to him. His right arm was in a cast, and both legs were elevated. He looked even weaker that Mokuba did. If you were to see him and I was to tell you that this was the famous Kaiba Seto, you wouldn't believe me.

"Oh god…" Honda muttered. "How could something like this happen to Kaiba?"

"I'm wondering that myself, and I was there myself."

So, we sat there in complete silence. Yes, we were actually quiet. Eventually, Honda left to check on Mokuba. That was fine with me. I really wanted to talk to Kaiba by myself. Well, I would be doing all the talking. I just wanted to let him know that we are going to be there for him, even me.

That's how things were for about a week. I would talk and scold Kaiba. Honda would stop by, sometimes even Anzu and Yuugi would too. Sometimes I would visit Mokuba, just to see how the kid was doing. That is, until one day.

I was talking and scolding Kaiba for about two hours when Honda runs in. I look at him. He was panting as if he took the stairs, which he probably did. He gave me a smile and a thumbs-up. This made me smile.

Mokuba finally woke up.

* * *

We went to the hospital straight after school. The reporters finally gave up and stopped swarming around the hospital. Just the fan girls (and some guys) were persistent enough to try and get in. I feel kinda sorry for the police officers that were stuck watching over the hospital. 

"How you feeling, Mokuba?" I asked. "Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up."

"I'm fine, Jou," Mokuba said. "And don't worry about it. You had to watch over nii-sama for whatever reason you guys don't want me to know about. So, how about taking me to him so I won't be in the dark?"

"All right, Mokuba," Anzu said. "But just to let you know, your brother isn't in the greatest shape."

"I already figured that out. Why else would everyone stall me from seeing nii-sama? I want to be there for him just like he would be there for me." With that said, Anzu left to go get the little guy a wheelchair.

"Anzu's right," Honda said. "Kaiba isn't in a good condition."

"I'm not dumb, Honda," Mokuba said. It made me shiver a little because he used the same tone like Kaiba. "Like I said before, I figured that something was wrong with nii-sama. And Jonouchi, why did you even suggest playing jan ken pon to see who would watch over nii-sama?"

"You guys told him that?" I yelled. Honda is so dead! "I can't believe it!"

"They didn't tell me! I heard Honda talk about it while they thought I was still asleep."

"Oh… Well, it all started with Yuugi saying someone should watch over Kaiba. Of course, he volunteered himself. Knowing Kaiba, he would throw a fit if he ever found out that Yuugi was watching over him. So, I suggested that we all play jan ken pon to see who guards over Kaiba. That's how I got stuck watching your brother."

"I still say you lost on purpose," Honda said. Oh, Honda is so dead!

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no way to lose on purpose in that game! And why would I do that when I hate Kaiba!" I really hope Mokuba believes that. I can't believe Honda said that! He promised he wouldn't tell anyone!

"Be quiet Jonouchi!" Anzu scolded. "This is a hospital. You know, where people are trying to get better and sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Now lets go see your brother, okay?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded to me. I lifted Mokuba out of his bed, since the doctor told us the little guy was still feeling a little weak, and placed him on the wheelchair. Honda opened the door, and we proceeded to Seto's room.

"So, how long have I've been out?" Mokuba asked.

"Almost a week," Yuugi said. "It was a good thing Jonouchi-kun found you when he did, or else you would have been dead."

"That's another thing I've been wondering about," Honda said. "Why were you even in the graveyard?"

"I'll explain after we get to Kaiba's room," I said softly. Man, I really didn't want to see that image of Kaiba from the accident again.

The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got off the elevator, Mokuba went stiff. I guess he got scared that his brother was in ICU.

"What happened? What happened to nii-sama?" he asked. His voice was a little shaky, and I don't blame him. If I found out Shizuka or any of my friends where in the ICU, my voice would make me sound a little insecure. That's the main reason I didn't talk soon after we found out about the Kaiba brothers.

"I'll explain after you see him," I said. Wow. Who knew my voice could ever have melancholy tone. We stopped in front of a door. "Before you do see him, his condition is not as bad as it was before. There have been improvements, but not much."

"I want to see him," Mokuba said.

"Alright." I opened the door while Anzu pushed Mokuba inside. What he saw made him come close to tears. Poor kid.

"He got hit by a speeding car," I said, breaking the silence. "I was on my way to Yuugi's house from my part-time job when I ran into him. He looked upset, so I asked him what's wrong. Of course, being Kaiba, he said it was none of my business. I was about to yell at him, but he ran off. That's when the car hit him. I swear, the guy must have been drunk. Not only was he speeding, but also he ran a red light. Even worse, the guy drove away without stopping."

"You never told us that!" Honda yelled.

"The less I tell this story, the better. You weren't there to see Kaiba in the middle of the street, dying while it was raining. I still can't get that image out of my head. There was so much blood… Just one hit… Mokuba, you know what he said? He said that something bad was going to happen to you and that I needed to find you. He said that he had a strange feeling that you were in the graveyard that was across the street. Then, he fell unconscious. That's when the ambulance came. While the paramedics were loading Kaiba, I ran to the graveyard. I called out for you, but you wouldn't reply. You couldn't because you were unconscious as well. I somehow stopped the blood from coming out, and ran back to the paramedics with you on my back. And that's how both you and your brother got here."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba-kun," Yuugi said.

"Can I… Can I have some time alone?" Mokuba asked. He was crying, but his voice was pretty strong. "But before you go, can you take me over to nii-sama?"

"Sure, kid," I said softly. I wheeled him over to Kaiba's bed and sat next to him. I watch Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda leave the room, while I stuck around with Mokuba. We just sat there and kept Kaiba company.

* * *

A month passed since Mokuba woke up. Let me tell you, that month sure was something. The police actually found the guy who hit Kaiba. How they found him is kinda ironic. Let's just say those red light cameras are sure useful. Turns out Kaiba fired the guy for something, and the guy wanted revenge. 

Mokuba was now in-charge of Kaiba Corp for the time being. He found out I was working a part-time job that was paying minimum wage. Being Kaiba Mokuba, he gave me a job at Kaiba Corp as a tester. Now, that was a fun job! I even got some of their products early! Plus, the pay was great! To say the least, Yuugi and Honda were a little jealous.

I went to see Kaiba everyday after school and work. Sometimes Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda would come as well. Mokuba would always come and visit after his school and work.

That day was one of those days the others couldn't come. Yuugi had to help around the Kame Game Shop, Anzu had her part-time job that not many people knew about, and Honda had to watch over his little brat of a cousin. Mokuba gave me the day off because there wasn't anything that needs to be tested that day. So, I went to visit Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba," I said to the lifeless body. "It's been a month since you got in here. No, I'm not ditching work. Mokuba gave me the day off. He really is a nice kid, unlike you. But I know you have a kind heart deep down.

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for awhile now, since Battle City. To be specific, after I dueled Yuugi. Sure, you only saved me because I took off the duel disk before the anchor dropped. But, I have this strange thought you did it for a different reason. It really could be wishful thinking. Ah, who am I kidding… You probably are into girls only. You know, Yuugi always tells me that I won't know unless I try. So, when you do wake up, I'm going to tell you the truth. That is, if you wake up.

"I just realized something. After talking all this time, you might not be hearing this. So I guess I can call you a loser with no skills." I laughed at the irony at what I just said. But I stopped laughing when I saw Kaiba twitch. Soon after that happened, Mokuba walked in.

"Hey, Mokuba," I said.

"Hi, Jou. Nothing new?"

"I think I saw him twitch when I called him a loser with no skills. Seriously!"

"You know, if Seto really could hear you, you're going to be dead."

"He wouldn't kill one of his own employees. Would he?"

"Don't…" a small weak voice whispered. "Don't under… estimate me…" You're kidding me. That sounded like Kaiba. Mokuba and I turned to look at a now conscious Kaiba.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled.

"Hey… Mokuba…" Seto whispered. Wow… Kaiba is kinda cute when he smiles. I can't let him know that.

"Jonouchi, go get the doctor!"

"I'm already on it!" I ran out to get Dr. Hitomi. Luckily, he was just a few rooms down.

"Dr. Hitomi!" I yelled. "Kaiba's awake now!"

"What?" Dr. Hitomi asked. I led him back to Kaiba's room .

"Kaiba-sama!" Dr. Hitomi yelled. "You're finally awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit… by an American… Hummer…"

"Actually, it was a Honda that hit you," I said, which Kaiba glared at me for.

"Why don't you two go outside. I need to ask Kaiba-sama a few questions."

"Alright…" Mokuba muttered. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay nii-sama?"

"Okay… Mokuba…" Seto said, smiling once more.

* * *

I told the gang about Kaiba the next day. So, we planned to go to the hospital right after school. Of course, Kaiba's fan girls over heard. Meaning, by the end of school, every fan girl, boy, and adult in that place knew about Kaiba's condition. (Which also means that there were reporters outside once more.) It was crazy just to get inside. Not to mention all the questions we were asked that we never answered. We meet up with Mokuba inside, and rode up to floor Kaiba was on. 

"Ohayo, Dr. Hitomi!" Mokuba said when we walked out of the elevator.

"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun. How are you and your friends doing?"

"I'm fine, but I think Honda might need a band-aid or something…"

"Oh?" Dr. Hitomi said as he looked at the scratch on Honda's cheek. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Stupid cat…" Honda muttered. "I swear, it must have belonged to Kaiba because they act the same way!"

"Honda, just because a cat with brown fur, blue eyes, and can glare like Kaiba doesn't mean it is raised by him," Anzu stated.

"Besides, he did like Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi added. Everyone nodded, except Honda who was muttering something about how cats were stupid. Yuugi does have a point anyways.

"Hey, I'm going to get nii-sama. Why don't you guys wait here so I can tell him you came with me. He's not the type who likes surprises."

"Good idea," Yuugi said. "We'll meet you two in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Sure! See you guys later!" Then, Mokuba ran off to his brother.

* * *

As soon as Honda was finished, we headed to the cafeteria just like we said we would. I was kinda hungry, so it was a good thing we went there. The food in hospital cafeterias is usually great. Better than what they give the patients. I always wondered why that was. I guess it's one of those things the world will never know. 

When I was almost done eating, Mokuba wheeled Kaiba up towards us. For some odd reason, my heart froze. I guess it was because I didn't know if Kaiba actually heard me the other day. I really shouldn't be worried about that, but I was. And it really doesn't help it that Kaiba was staring at me.

"Inu, I want to talk to you in private," Kaiba said. Rude as ever, of course.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends as well," I snapped back.

"I mean it, Jonouchi," Kaiba stated, giving me a glare. Wait, did he just call me by my name? He rarely calls me by my name. I nod and stand up.

"Where do you want to go?"

"In the hallway is fine, but away from any glass doors or windows."

"Heh. I can understand why. We'll be right back guys."

I wheeled Kaiba out into the hallway. Kaiba pointed to a place that was kinda out of the way of everyone else. I guessed whatever he had to say must really need to be kept a secret.

"I heard everything you said that day, Jonouchi," he said. That made me nervous and embarrassed at the same time. At least I didn't have to say it again.

"Look, I understand if you think I'm weird and all. Heck, I could even understand if you classified me as one of your fan boys now! I meant every word of what I said. Well, except the part where you're a loser with no skills…"

"Actually, I was just going to tell you I have no interest in women what so ever."

"Really?" Okay, so I sounded a little despite, but at least I knew the answer to the big question I've been wondering about for some time now.

"Would I lie about that? What I'm trying to say is that you have a chance to actually get what many want. Don't blow it. Now, take me back to the cafeteria so I can go back home with Mokuba."

I nodded and wheel Kaiba back to my friends. My head was spinning with all the information I just got, but two things just kept repeating in my head.

The first was that I actually have a chance to get Kaiba for myself. The second was the fact that year's Mother's day was the luckiest one ever.

* * *

Owari

(1) 'kaa-san – mother

(2) 'tou-san – father

(3) makeinu – "loser" or "loser dog"

(4) moshi moshi – How they answer the phone in Japan

(5) jan ken pon – Japanese way of saying rock, paper, scissors

**Random talk:** I love calling Kaiba an idiot. It's sad to say this, but he kinda is one… (Let me set things straight, I am a fan of the Kaiba brothers.) Think about it, he denies almost everything, says the past doesn't matter, does almost _anything_ for Mokuba (which can be freaky), and can't even appreciate a good duel (talking about the duel for third place in Battle City)! Plus, it's funny to have Jonouchi call him stupid… (I tend to do that…)

One part that was hard for this story was that it was a one shot. Meaning, I had to have hints of Jonouchi's feelings from nothing. Plus I didn't want to make it too long. (It's longer than I originally thought it was going to be!) That's why I didn't have the scene where Honda got scratched. (I really wanted to have it, too!) The last line might be confusing. Jonouchi is saying that it was the luckiest Mother's day because of all the good things that followed that event, not because what happened that day.

Well, I really hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was really bad. (Okay, I admit it kinda sucked. I worked on this mostly at night when I should be sleeping. And it's about eleven pages long (including what is not including the story) in twelve point Arial font! And I got it done in about a month as well! That is faster than what I normally doing now!) If you liked this, and have yet to read "Why Mother?", read it please. Thanks for reading this!

Until our paths cross again!

Rubi-chan


End file.
